His Only Remedy
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: She’s not breathing, she’s not moving. I put my two fingers on her neck. No pulse, there was no pulse. I suddenly realize what I had done.


Personally, I think this is a pretty original oneshot. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I know it's pretty unique. It's 1:33am, and I'm not tired, but I'm so bored!! I already finished most chapters for the rest of my story so I decided to do a oneshot. Don't ask me how I came up with it, it just...came to me, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or anythinga associated...blah blah blah...

* * *

"_Who is he?"_

_She just sits the on the bed smoking a cigarette. She won't even look at me._

"_Dammit Jude, who is he!"_

_I keep yelling but she acts like as if I'm not even there. As if she's deaf and can't hear a word. I take the cigarette out of her mouth, drop it on the floor, and put it under my foot. She looks at me with fire in her eyes._

"_What the hell was that for!?" she yells at me. It doesn't phase me one bit._

"_Who is he?" I ask slower and harsher. _

_I go to the kitchen furious that she won't answer me. I take a bottle of wine. I start to drink as fast as I can. Next thing I know she grabs it from my hand and throws it across the room. _

"_If I can't smoke, you can't drink," she says calmly. _

_I push her aside into the wall. I'm already drunk from the previous events of today. I saw the love of my life kissing another guy. I saw the signs, and everybody was telling me, but I didn't believe them. I couldn't believe that my wife of 5 years would cheat on me with anyone. _

"_Just…tell me," I plead._

"_Only if you tell me who Shelby is," she asks._

_Shelby? Shelby was the new intern at G-Major. What about Shelby? I never did anything with her. I hardly even talk to that girl for more than 10 seconds in the whole times she's been working there. _

"_Jude, why? Why would you do this to me?" I ask not understanding._

"_How could I do this to you? How the fuck could I do this to you!? How could you do everything you did to me!? I don't even get to see Jim anymore! Because of your stupid actions, I don't get to see my own son anymore! I can't believe how stupid I was to actually believe that you were going to change!" she yells as tears fall down who lovely face._

_I remember that night. I was drunk again. He made me so mad, and I don't even remember why. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just couldn't stop myself. I had to keep hitting him. But I'm pissed now that she brought that up. I confront her and smack her hard against her face._

"_Don't you ever fucking bring that up again!" I scream at her._

"_And you wonder why I cheated on you? How can you wonder Tommy, how can you wonder?" she asks incredulously._

_I start pushing her down the hallway towards the bedroom. She draws back in fear. I just keep pushing her harder and harder. She falls to the floor and I pick her up by her hair. We make it to the bedroom and I throw her, by her hair against the entertainment center. The videos, DVD's, and books fall on her head and I wait to hear crying. I see tears but she's not sobbing. For some reason this make me angrier._

_Pick her up and pin her against the closet next to me as the doorknob on it wrenches into her back. She winces but still no sobbing; just silent tears. My hands are on her arms and I squeeze tighter and tighter._

"_Is tonight the night Tommy? Is this the part where you're going to kill me like you did Jim? Go ahead; two good things will come out of it. I get to see my son again, and I'll never have to see you ever again!" she yells with conviction. I slap her again. _

_I become so angry that the alcohol finally takes over my entire body. It poisons my mind. I grab her by the throat and pick her up from the floor. She's pinned against the wall. She tries to squirm out of my grip but she can't. I see many different emotions running through her eyes. I see fear, hatred, anger, sadness, and loneliness. The last emotion I see is…love? My whole body goes into shock and Jude stops moving. _

_I realize what has happened and I let go of her. She drops to the floor. I kneel down beside her. I turn her over so she's lying on her back._

"_Jude?"_

_She's not breathing, she's not moving. I put my two fingers on her neck. No pulse, there was no pulse. I suddenly realize what I had done. _

"_No, no Jude you can't leave me," I say pleading to God to bring her back, as tears come, "Jude I need you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, please come back. Jude!"_

_Tears come furiously as I hold her close to me. I had lost my son, and now have lost my wife. My idiotic, drunken ways has led me to this path. She has tried to warn me so many times, yet I never listened. Now my family is gone because of me. I had killed my love, my life, my Jude._

"NO!" I shouted as I shot up from my bed. I look around breathing heavy.

"Are you ok, baby?" a voice asks me. I turn around to see my sweet Jude staring at me in concern. I finally recognize where I'm at. I'm at home, in my bed, with my wife.

"Where's Jim?" I ask panicked.

"In his room sleeping," she answers curiously.

I get up and walk to his room which is just across the living room. I hear Jude follow me out. Once I reach his bedroom I open the door and step inside cautious not to wake him up. I take a good look at my three-year-old son. I kiss him on the forehead and walk out. Jude looks at me lovingly and I go into the kitchen. I look through the cabinets and take all the liquor out. She looks at me surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asks surprised but happy.

"I'm getting rid of it. I'm getting rid of everything. I promised you I'd change and I haven't yet. I've been drunk every night. It's not right. I don't want to lose you or Jim. I need you both, and I love you." I say with confidence.

I pour a vodka bottle down the drain. Jude gets another and helps me. We smile at each other. Once all the liquor was down the drain I look at her. I stare at her blue-grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say with sincerity. I kiss her lightly on the lips and snake my arms around her waist. She tilts her head to one side not really knowing what I'm saying sorry for. But she nods anyway.

The dream I had that night was my realization. That dream was my one and only thing that knew my cure to drinking. My cure, my remedy, was love.

* * *

Ha ha! I had you all scared there for a minute huh? You actually thought Tommy killed Jude _and_ his son right? C'mon I know I fooled someone. Please PLEASE leave awesome reviews!! Consrtuctive critism welcome, but no flames. Actually, screw that, bring on the flames. I can take the heat. -lol- Thanks for reading... 


End file.
